


Honestly

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [75]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Quarantined Together, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Ok ok last one bc i could go on 13.       “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” idk it's funny and it sort of has to involve deceit, yeah ? 💛
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Ok ok last one bc i could go on 13. “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” idk it's funny and it sort of has to involve deceit, yeah ? 💛

In a peaceful town, on a peaceful street, there was a peaceful house. A little run down, but decently kept by the young man that lived inside it. Inside, however, was far from peaceful. 

“I swear I will _murder you_!” 

“If you can catch- ow! Virgil!” 

“Logan doesn’t _get sarcasm,_ devil child!” 

“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” 

A thump and then all fell quiet for a moment before the giggling started. “I can’t believe you said that. I think he thinks you’re the least grateful little brother ever,” Virgil snickered, sitting up against the couch and pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Honestly, if he’d frowned any harder I think Skype would have actually broken...” 

“Hey, he’ll have to get used to my humour. We’re gonna be stuck in here together for a while, right?” His brother grinned back, flopping onto his back on the floor and rolling his head to the side so he could see Virgil.

“Sure, but _maybe_ next time someone tries to politely bond with you by asking you how you find it staying here in _my house_ , just, try and be polite back perhaps? It’s hilarious to _me_ that you never speak straight about everything, but my friends are a little more normal, Dee.” 

Dee rolled his eyes, but Virgil caught him around the neck and ruffled his hair until he begged for mercy. “Okay, okay! I’ll be good, I swear. But asking me to speak straight is a step too far, bro, c’mon. You owe me pancakes for that, at least!”

“Oh I do, do I? And what about when you turned off the bathroom lights while I was in the middle of showering yesterday? What do you owe me for that?!”

“That was a powercut. I’m being framed!”

Virgil scrambled up and Dee ran for it, the house once again ringing with the sound of gleeful shouting. 

“Come back here you little demon!”

“You’ll never take me alive-!”


End file.
